


It's not the fall that kills you

by huntingosprey



Series: JWP2014 [19]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingosprey/pseuds/huntingosprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way home from Switzerland a not completely stable Dr Watson remembers past events and contemplates a possibly short future.</p>
<p>For prompt #19 <b> Whump whump whump, yeah yeah yeah:</b> Let's get back to our roots today, shall we? Whump Watson. Whump him well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not the fall that kills you

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags please!

It was full dark by the time I staggered into our, my, hotel room there in Switzerland. Holmes last words to me ringing in my ears and the terribly tragic scene I had been witness to burned into my minds eye. I could not tell how long I had searched those cliffs that enclosed like a tomb the waters which had swept my friend away for some sign that I had read things wrongly that in-spite of all the evidence Holmes had somehow managed to preserve himself. The thought of him lying injured and perhaps close to death on some ledge or even swept to the shore at the foot of the falls had driven my frantic and ultimately fruitless search.

I knew little of my journey back to our lodgings, that I met no one on it I can deduce by the immediate reaction of our landlord who started so violently at my appearance and state of dress that he dropped the tray he was carrying.

"Dr. Watson im Namen von Gott, was ist passiert?"

I could only stare blankly at him the words and their meaning lost in the thunder of the falls.

"Albert! Nadine!"

"Gott im himmel!"

I remember nothing more clearly, there are vague remembrances of someone stripping me of my cloths and all but carrying me into a bath, the sharp sting of wounds I did not know I had being cleaned. All the time the dreadful roaring of the falls as they crashed down on the broken body of my friend filled my ears, I truly believe that had the voices that flitted around the sound of the water left me for even a moment I would have done myself a grave mischief. Even now days later as my train glides serenely through France it is all I can do to stay my hand from my revolver, my life stretches out before me barren in a way I have not known since I came to Baker street. I have a last duty to my dear friend, which may in some part make good the stain upon my honor, I had long before both to myself and in in the company of others given my word to keep Holmes safe. To stand between him and those who would harm him and at the last I had failed. I should have know, _should have known_ that something of this sort would have come to pass if I left him. 

My hands tremble violently as I remember what has passed and I can feel the traces of tears start in the corners of my eyes, Holmes would not approve of such sentiments but it is many minutes before I can bring myself under control again. the game was still very much afoot and it has been left to me, a pale imitator of his master to conclude the affair. After I have discharged this final duty it shall be time to consider my own fate, I may perhaps find some good and worth while place to fill and if not well I am not unaccustomed to danger and the alleys and back-ways of London offer a man as much scope for a death that would arouse no suspicions in any mans mind as any battle field on which I have stood.

**Author's Note:**

> The German translates as:
> 
> Dr Watson, what in God's name has happened?
> 
> God in heaven!


End file.
